Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to data communications, and more particularly, to techniques for reduced precision vector processing in wired communication systems, such as but not limited to digital subscriber line (DSL) systems.
Description of Related Art
DSL communications, like other wired communications, suffer from various forms of interference, including but not limited to crosstalk. Vectored DSL systems can be used to mitigate interference and increase the data throughput. For vector processing, signals need to be transported from a modem physical layer (PHY) to a vector processor unit. Lossless (or near lossless) transportation of the data associated with these signals may require large bandwidth. Also, a multiplier width of the vector processor unit can depend on a bitwidth of the signals to be input into the vector processor unit. Generally, reducing the bitwidth of the signals representation introduces quantization noise. Also, in some scenarios, such as but not limited to nonlinear precoding, the signals may have a very high dynamic range and number of bits required for representation of such signals increases accordingly. In situations where only lower precision (e.g., reduced or shorter bitwidth) vector processing resources are available, the use of lower precision vector processor units may introduce significant quantization to signals with high dynamic range.